


home (to you)

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, Fluff, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: Finally done with his duties which kept him apart from Byleth, Yuri visits the monastery to spend time with the person he calls home.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	home (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of Azure Moon. Flayn is also paired with Dimitri, so canonically, she's currently the queen of Fodlan.

“Have you seen Byleth?”

The nun that Yuri spoke to gave him a startled look, which was to be expected considering he did just approach her out of nowhere without so much of a greeting. “O-oh, Lord Yuri! If you’re searching for the archbishop, His Grace should be in the cathedral at this hour.”

Yuri shook his head. “That’s the first place I went and he’s not there.”

The nun blinked. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she clapped once, as if remembering. “Ah yes, I’ve forgotten! I just saw him by the gardens near his quarters. Perhaps you can check there?”

Yuri nodded. “Many thanks.”

Being bombarded with tasks that came with his new responsibility as one of the new ministers of the kingdom, Yuri spent quite a number of days apart from his husband, who was busy with his own responsibilities as the archbishop of the Church of Seiros. This meant that almost every time he visited the monastery, it felt like a new experience. With the officer’s academy reopened, he was greeted with the sight of students running about who would stop to greet him if they caught his eyes.

He once caught sight of Balthus, who interestingly enough, became a guest professor at the academy to teach combat. The idea of Balthus earnestly trying to govern a classroom made him both snicker and smile out of fondness.

Balthus wasn’t the only one he saw at the monastery that day. A cheeky smile made his way to his lips as he approached the person.

“Well, if it isn’t Her Majesty?” he called out languidly, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Flayn, who sat underneath the gazebo, looked up from her cup of tea, a delighted look flashing across her small face when she saw him. “Oh, Yuri! It’s been a while!” She gestured to the tea set in front of her. “Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?”

“I’d love to but maybe some other time. Is His Majesty here as well?”

“Dimitri is in Almyra at the moment to meet with Claude,” Flayn explained, “He’ll be back in a fortnight. You should come to the castle then. I’m sure Dimitri would love to catch up with an old friend.”

Yuri smirked. “If I’m not piled with work, I’d be more than happy to. Now, I hope you’ll excuse me. I’m looking for someone.”

Flayn smiled around her cup of tea. “I’m assuming you’re looking for Byleth?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Flayn’s eyes twinkled. “Well, you only ever come here to check on the Abyss and your husband. I just guessed which one was more likely.” She giggled. “I just passed him. He’s in the gardens. I’m certain you can still catch him if you hurry.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Please, call me Flayn.”

Yuri laughed. “And risk affronting Seteth? Perhaps next time.” He nodded once to Flayn and went on his way, with the young queen watching him go with a knowing smile.

Yuri finally found Byleth where both Flayn and the nun said he would be. He couldn’t stop the smile from his face the moment his eyes landed on the familiar sight of his husband’s back as the latter looked over into the horizon. He didn’t doubt that Byleth could probably hear him coming but he kept up the pretenses that he didn’t anyway, silencing his footsteps until he was just a step away from him.

“Guess who?” he sang, wrapping his arms around Byleth’s waist.

“Yuri,” Byleth said softly, hands reaching upwards to cover Yuri’s.

“That’s right. The one and only.” Yuri propped his head on Byleth’s shoulder, glancing at him. “Did you miss me?”

Byleth’s usual mellow expression softened and he ever so slightly nodded. “You know I always do.”

“Ah, there you go again being adorable,” Yuri whined, “What am I supposed to say in return? Just when I thought I had the upper hand, you always caught me off-guard.”

Byleth blinked in his adorable confused looking way, cocking his head to the side. His hair brushed against Yuri’s cheek as he did and Yuri could smell the floral fragrance from the pale green strands. The smell brought back pleasant memories of when he and Byleth were less busy with their duties and had more time to themselves - of the precious hours spent in their tiny home tucked away from prying eyes being in each other’s arms. 

Byleth reminded him of home. Byleth _ is _ his home.

“Are you done with the matters in Rowe?” Byleth asked.

Yuri made a face and sighed. “As done as I’ll ever be. While it was nice to see old faces again, to see Count Rowe’s among them…”

Byleth lightly touched his cheek in concern. “Did something bad happen?”

“Nothing of the sort. It’s just an unpleasant experience in general. Either way, when Dimitri comes back, I can’t wait to complain to him and maybe beg on my knees to never send me there again.”

“I’m sure he’ll consider such a request.”

“I’m charming. Of course he will. Never mind that.” Yuri let go of Byleth to step around him so that they were facing each other. He reached up and tenderly stroked the side of Byleth’s face, smiling a little when the former leaned into his touch. “How have you been doing?”

“The same as always. I suppose I should consider my monotonous routine as a blessing, but it did get…” Byleth hesitated.

“Boring?” Yuri guessed.

“Seteth might scold me if he hears me say that.”

Yuri laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m here now to protect you.” He smiled cheekily. “Though I doubt the great Ashen Demon would need my protection.”

“Perhaps not,” Byleth allowed, “But some company with the head of the Ashen Wolves is always appreciated.”

Yuri groaned. “You never let up with your words, do you?” He opened his arms. “Now, you owe me a hug for that. Quick, before I perish from your words.”

Byleth scrunched his nose in confusion again. “I don’t get it but alright.”

He readily went towards Yuri, who wrapped his arms around his husband before holding him close. He’s grateful that Byleth had taken off his crown prior to coming here, allowing him to nuzzle Byleth’s hair and inhale more of that familiar floral scent. It calmed his nerves effectively and he made a content sound as he continued to embrace Byleth.

He felt Byleth move a little, causing him to look at him in curiosity. He was rewarded with a rare shy expression from Byleth who despite the faint flush on his cheeks, maintained a steady gaze on him.

“Why the shy look, sweetheart?” Yuri asked playfully, “Are you charmed by my handsomeness all over again after not seeing me in a while?”

Byleth blinked at him. “Yuri.”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me?”

If it weren’t for the question in his tone, Byleth might have come off as demanding, which would have been thrilling to Yuri as much as his shyness did. The sudden question caught him off-guard again, however, and Yuri found himself staring at Byleth for a solid second before he responded with an undignified “huh?”.

Byleth looked at him expectantly, though from the curve of his eyes Yuri could tell that he faltered a little. “You won’t?”

Yuri paused before he let out a laugh, throwing his head back as he did. He hugged Byleth tighter, feeling so much more in love with his husband more than ever before.

“You’re usually not so much into public display of affection, my love,” Yuri teased, “Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Byleth replied, “I’ve missed you.”

The straightforward way he answered him made Yuri smile wider. “Well, if that is what you wish…”

Byleth nodded. “It is.”

Yuri’s lips curled. “Then your wish is my command.”

He cupped the side of Byleth’s face again, smiling at him tenderly. A tenderness that Byleth returned.

They both leaned towards each other, their lips meeting halfway into a kiss.

When the sky became a canvas of orange and pink, Yuri knew that evening had fallen. He didn’t realize how much time had passed since he spent time with Byleth in the gardens, talking and just basking in each other’s presence.

“I must be keeping you away from your duties,” Yuri remarked. Despite saying that, he made no attempt to move his head off from Byleth’s lap as the pair relaxed on the grass.

“I was done for today anyway,” Byleth said, “It seemed that Seteth heard news that you would be returning from your trip today and insisted that I retire early.”

“Good ol’ Seteth. Ever since his daughter became the queen, he’s mellowed out, hasn’t he? I almost miss him nagging at me for not acting like a proper minister.”

Byleth chuckled. “I think you make a fine minister.”

“That’s because you love me and you’re biased.”

“Perhaps.”

Yuri could feel Byleth’s fingers playing with his hair. His ministrations were making Yuri drowsy and he could feel his eyelids growing heavy. “My love, if you keep doing this, I might just fall asleep right here.”

“Feel free to do that,” Byleth answered with a smile, “I don’t mind.”

“Then you’ll be stuck here until I wake up. I’m a heavy sleeper if I’m comfortable,” Yuri warned.

“Are you comfortable around me?”

“Well, that goes without question, doesn’t it?” Yuri looked at Byleth. “I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if otherwise.” 

Byleth’s smile made his heart skip a beat. Yuri looked away before his heart stopped entirely. Although to be honest, he wouldn’t mind.

“If you insist, then you can continue,” Yuri said lightly, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Byleth merely hummed in reply, his fingers continuing to comb through Yuri’s hair. Yuri blinked heavily once the drowsiness set in and eventually, he let his eyes slide shut and he relaxed further into his husband’s calm presence.

When Yuri’s breathing slowed down and his expression relaxed, Byleth knew his husband had fallen asleep. If Yuri had stayed up a little longer, he would have caught the look of pure love and tenderness Byleth gave him as he continued to play with Yuri’s hair.

When Yuri woke up the next day, he found himself tucked neatly on the bed he recognized as the one in Byleth’s quarters at the monastery. When he looked out of the window, he saw that it was already morning. He must have slept through the entire night, more exhausted from his journey home than he gave himself credit for.

Byleth himself was nowhere in sight.

The possibility of him being carried here by Byleth made him sigh. It must have been quite a sight if anyone saw, which Yuri prayed to the Goddess that no one did.

Noticing that he was still in the clothes that he arrived in yesterday and deemed himself presentable enough, he stepped outside, intending once again to find Byleth.

Flayn was the first person he saw on the way to the cathedral - the young queen was exiting the greenhouse when he bumped into her.

“Your Majesty, good morning. I see that you’re still here. Did you perhaps spend the night at the monastery?” Yuri inquired politely.

“Good morning, Yuri. I did. My father insisted. And it seems that you did as well.” Flayn blinked, peering at Yuri for a moment before smiling indulgently to herself. “Oh my, it seemed that someone left you a present.”

Yuri furrowed his brows. “Huh?”

Flayn pointed to her own hair. “Here.”

Yuri mimicked her movements, raising his hand to touch his hair. He paused in surprise when he felt some bumps at the side of his head.

“Perhaps this will help.” Flayn took out a small compact mirror from inside her pocket and showed it to Yuri.

With the mirror, Yuri could see that there was now a small side braid in his hair. And carefully nestled between his locks of hair was a small white flower.

A jasmine - just like the one growing in the gardens.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's no real plot I just wanted an excuse to lovemail Yuri okbye
> 
> also when the game said "Byleth and his husband, Yuri" lemme tell you I was in tears
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
